Bickslow vs. Nab Lasaro
Bickslow vs. Nab Lasaro & Laki Olietta is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Nab Lasaro, Laki Olietta, and Bickslow. Prologue After the Miss Fairy Tail contest started, Evergreen, a member of Fairy tail, turned all of the contestants into stone. Soon after, Laxus Dreyar and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe arrive at Fairy Tail. Freed Justine and Bickslow start to explain the rules, to all the Mages of Fairy Tail, of a game to see who is the strongest and the last survivor wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-18 Evergreen tells everyone, that if they want the contestants to be turned back to normal they would have to defeat the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus in the battle of Fairy Tail within 3 hours or they would be turned to sand. Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe disappear from the building and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages run out of the guild to defeat Laxus and his team and save the contestants from being turned to sand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 3-7 Back at the Guild, Makarov Dreyar, after Laxus disappears from the building, begins to say that he does not mind giving up his position as the master of Fairy Tail., but he cannot place Fairy Tail in the hands of Laxus. Makarov, frustrated, screams out if there is anybody who could beat Laxus. Happy, Makarov, and Natsu Dragneel hear something falling on the floor and turn around to see Gajeel Redfox coming out from behind a table. Makarov asks Gajeel if he would be willing to fight Laxus for them to which he agrees. As Gajeel is about to leave the building, he is stopped by Freed's runes. Happy, confused, asked himself why couldn't Natsu and Gajeel go through the runes if the rules should't apply to them. In front of a building in Magnolia Town, Evergreen is flying over some unnamed Fairy Tail members and defeats them quickly. Elsewhere Nab Lasaro and Laki Olietta are running away from Bickslow's dolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 3-7 Battle Nab Lasaro, while running away with Laki Olietta from Bickslow's dolls, turns his head around and tells Bickslow to stop his attack against him and Laki because they are allies. Bickslow, hanging upside down from a wire, tells him that he is not on the side of weaklings and beats them with just one attack from his dolls.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Aftermath Through Freed Justine's status report, Makarov Dreyar reads that now only two are left in the Battle of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox begin to argue of why neither of them can pass through Freed's runes. Makarov looks at natsu and gajeel and notice that the only two left are them. Natsu says that there is nothing alse to do but revive Erza Scarlet. Natsu, next to Erza, Begins to rub her with Fire and Erza's forehead cracks, Natsu, Scare, asks Happy for glue. But Gajeel says that that won't hold her together and tells Natsu that they have to use his iron and Natsu's flame to weld her shut. Natsu begins to ask for Erza's forgiveness as her entire face begins to crack, Erza restores from Evergreen's Stone Eyes and says that she feels hot and asks Natsu if it was him and punches Natsu and Gajeel asking them what where they thinking. Makarov asks Erza how did the stone eyes effect worn off, Erza says it was probably because of her artificial right eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 13-18 On Freed's status report, the number of Fairy Tail Mages went from three to four, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, and Makarov begin to wonder why. Erza reminds them that there is one more person outside of Magnolia Town who can join the game, Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 19-20 References Navigation